


Pressed Flowers

by Vonkitty



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed Syndicate, henry and evie, henry x evie, henvie - Fandom
Genre: ;), F/M, Sex, Smut, relationships, we'll see about these later too.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonkitty/pseuds/Vonkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie finally collects all 32 flowers, and Henry asks her hand in matrimony - what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeedleToMyVinyl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NeedleToMyVinyl).



> Wooo henvie! This was a request on my tumblr for Needletomyvinyl who requested I write a fic about the pair.
> 
> If you want to request a fic please refer to my tumblr SassyJacobFrye.tumblr.com and search on my blog, 'Requests' for more info :)

**_E_** ** _VIE'S_** ** _POV_**  

 

It was a dark and rainy day; clouds were toppled on top of one another making sure to cover all of the sky in view, rain was heavily pouring and pounding against the streets of London whilst everyone ran about trying to get home. I was walking around with my hood on to block the rain, I was trying to find that last pressed flower for Henry as I walked amongst the grimey ground of Southwark; I was walking by an empty park, as I looked over the fence and into the park grounds I realized that this would be a good area to collect some flowers; No gate insight I climbed over the slippery metal fence and walked across the grass and over to the middle of the park where a fountain sat. 

I sat down on the edge of the fountain and watched as the raindrops dented the water flowing in the fountain; after a minute of watching I turned around and opened the book placed in my hands, I looked through all the different pressed flowers I have collected so far, reading the captions that Henry gave to the, wondering, how he was so intrigued in these little flowers that you find squished in a book – wondered if they had any real meaning to them – wondered if he had someone to give these to as a gift or just as a special present just out of his heart. 

I traced my fingers over the pressed lilac in the book as they were my favorite, and smiled as I read the caption; "Lilacs represent the first emotions of love while white lilacs represent youthful innocence."  

When I read the caption that Henry had given, I thought of him; Ever since we had first met, I always had a liking for him which had grew over time into the feelings of love; I wondered if he had ever noticed how I acted towards him or if he ever had a fancy for me, I paused to think, if Jacob could easily notice that I had a liking of him, then Henry must've noticed, right? Or is it just the fact that me and Jacob had grown up together – studied each emotion we carried over the years and we both knew exactly how to read each other... nonetheless Henry must've noticed. 

I sighed upon realizing how obvious my actions must've been, I shut the book and continued to walk around the park looking for any flowers  that I might've missed in the process of collecting these all; while looking I wiped the drops of rain off my cheeks and shivered as the weather was getting colder – I had already been in this area many times before and started to doubt that I would find any more flowers that I haven't already collected – until I came across an unknown flower that I have never laid eyes on before; I didn’t have a large knowledge for many flowers for I was mostly training all my life and never had time to learn about many of the wonders and life around us all, so I wasn’t very surprised when I laid eyes on the small flower bunch crowding by a bench; They were small so I picked up a few, 6 or so and placed them in the last page of the book before shutting it and making my way out of the park and to the next train station where our hideout would arrive. 

Luckily the train had arrived at Waterloo station, which I was very close to so I had made my way to the train without running across the city which I normally do, and despite the energy you use up while running across the whole area, it was nice. When you jump from rooftop to rooftop and eventually a high point, you could see the city in all of its beauty; the sky during the day, sunset and the night when the moon is out – see all the traffic clouding the streets and the people running to their destinations, the beautiful architecture you see every once in awhile aside from the many broken and worn down buildings, the lights you see at night and just the joy of being alone in this n this city. 

I stepped foot onto the train and made my way to my cart, Henry wasn’t here which I expected, he as well had responsibilities to take care of and finding the train in this massive city was quite a hassle; I sighed and placed the book of flowers down on my desk before making my way through Jacobs cart – greeting him – and over to the cart where all the Rooks enjoyed a pint of beer, so I as well could join them and have some fun after this hell of a day. 

 

\--- 

 

After chatting and laughing with some of The rooks, I said my goodnights to them all and passed back through Jacobs cart – leaving him an insult as he sat there – and back into my room. I took a seat at my desk and shuffled through some paperwork occasionally taking a look at the flowers I've collected; it was nice going through all of them and learning some new things, it rememinded me of my childhood and made me wonder what it would be like if Jacob and I weren't born in a family of assassins; even though I was quite a tomboy myself I hated missing out on learning what other girls did, I mostly made friends with boys throughout my childhood years and during school for the fact that I was not girly at all, sure I was fine with the fact that all my friends were boys but it did get to me at times that I rarely had any female friends for it did get somewhat annoying to play with boys who always made dirty or inappropriate jokes and one of the main  facts that they thought better than me for their sex; I was jealous of the girls who played around in the courtyard and had little chats in groups – they had always denied my friendship due to many things and left me with the boys, who I soon got comfortable staying with as I got older and both me and Jacob challenged them to fights and well, won, and as the boys got older and, somewhat, more mature. 

I chuckled as I got thinking of my old days with Jacob while playing and laughing together before we had to start doing missions and arguing; I placed the book to my side and continued writing in my journal as I took notes when I felt like it and I felt as if this night was a good time to settle down and write for a little.  

I was finishing up some paragraphs before realizing that it's been a while since Jacob and I had conversation other than talking about missions – now that starrick was dead and so were all the other major Templars I thought it would be a good time on this rainy night to catch up with him about ourselves and other things that may have happened during our time in London, I got up from my desk placing everything back where it belongs and then headed into Jacobs, very messy cart. 

 

\--- 

 

I came back into my own cart with a smile, me and Jacob had a nice conversation and I was glad that we took time to catch up; I looked to my desk, confused upon laying my eyes on a few flowers laying atop of my papers - I stepped over to my desk and picked up the three flowers, I looked at them and I knew they had some of romantic meaning, although I didn’t know the exact meanings; I picked up the book of flowers that I snuggled in the corner of my desk and looked them up, but before I could read the first caption someone behind me placed their hand on my shoulder. 

I turned back in shock, I wasn’t expecting anyone to be in here; but as I fully turned back I was met with the eyes of Henry, "Oh," I breathed a sigh of relief, "Henry - I didn’t expect you to be here so late." 

He chuckled before a serious look returned to his face, "Uh, Evie..." He held out a flower that was placed in between his thumb and forefinger, "I uh..." 

I looked at him not wanting to interrupt whatever he was trying to say as I noticed that his cheeks turned red from embarrassment or from being nervous; he took a deep breath in and continued to speak, "Evie, I would like to take your hand in matrimony." 

My face lit up with joy and excitement, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I spoke, "Yes! Of course!" I exclaimed. 

Henry started to speak nonsense, but I interrupted him by wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my body up against his; during this Jacob walked in the room, "Whoa, okay, didn’t mean to walk in on this 'love fest'. I'll be going now." 

I unlatched my arms from Henry and stopped Jacob as he twirled around to walk away, "Jacob!" I exclaimed, "Henry has asked to marry me!" 

Jacob stopped in his tracks and turned around with a smirk on his face, "Oh really? You've just now asked her you wimp." 

Henry scoffed, "W-what?"  

Jacob stepped up to Henry and patted him on the shoulder, "You've liked my dearest sister all this time in London, should've asked sooner." 

I chuckled and asked, "You're happy for us though, right?"  

"Well of course. " he answered while leaning forward and clasping his hands together in sarcasm. 

I furrowed my brow and turned to Henry, "Would you excuse us a moment?"  

I took Jacobs hand and lead him out of my cart and into his, "You aren't happy?" I asked with a serious and upset tone. 

He sighed, "Of course I'm happy." 

"You, you're doing that thing." I exclaimed. 

"What thing?" He asked as a confused look dawned on him. 

I held my hands out in frustration, "That thing! The thing you did while growing up – y-you do this when you're lying to me!" 

Jacobs jaw opened and he scoffed, "so I actually do a thing when I lie?!"  

"So you aren't happy?!" I questioned. 

"Who said I wasn’t?" He said with that devilish tone he always speaks with. 

I crossed my arms, "You've just confirmed it."  

"Fine. Okay." He scoffed, "I'm happy for you but look – he is going to return to India and you're going to go with him, I know that." 

"And that bugs you?" I asked. 

"Yes, it does actually," he sighed and continued with his sentence, "we've just got done eliminating the Templars and I've been excited to, actually spend some time with my sibling - I mean we've missed out on so much over our training back in Crawley and here and..." 

"That doesn't mean we will return to India anytime soon.." I murmured. 

Jacobs tone got louder as he got more frustrated, "Yes but now that you two are getting married, you'll spend time with him and time planning the wedding and off to India you go." 

I deeply inhaled and exhaled, "Fine, you have to accept the fact that we will be spending time together but I will make sure to spend time with you - I will." 

Jacob smiled and let out a sigh of relief, "Good, now go get your lover-boy." 

I grinned while running back into my cart and wrapping my arms around Henry once more, making him stumble as I ran up to him. 

"What were you two bickering about?" He asked. 

"We weren't bickering." I said  

He laughed, "That’s all you two do!" 

"Okay," I tightened my grip on him, "Jacob is just upset that since were getting married that our time spent together will be cut, and he's upset that I'll most likely be moving to India with you when you return." 

"Ah," he paused, "The sibling love returns. So spend time with him tomorrow, Evie; we can spend time tomorrow night figuring everything out – alright?" 

"Okay," I sighed while unwrapping my arms around him and dusting my coat off, "I think I'll be going to bed, you should too." 

"I do suppose it's getting late," he turned to me and smiled, "I love you." 

"I love you too." I said as he walked out the door. 

 

\--- 

 

A huge smile was still plastered on my face as I moved side to side in bed; It had been a few hours, 2 or so, since Henry had asked and I still couldn’t get all the excitement out of my system, which caused me to lose sleep. I was moving side to side and trying to find a comfortable position to sleep but I decided it would be best to get up and drink a cup of tea and finish up the writings in my journal or start a new entry. 

I sat up from bed and placed my feet on the carpet decoration the train cart's floor and grabbed my coat to place over my pajamas; I yawned and slid the jacket over my arms and up to my shoulders - I grabbed my hair and untucked it from the collar of my jacket letting it flow down my back and loose hairs to sit upon my shoulders. 

I stood up and carefully made my way through Jacobs cart where I noticed that he wasn’t here; not making a big deal out of the situation considering he does run around at night, I made my way into the next cart and grabbed myself a cup of tea from around the bar counter. 

I took a sip and made my way back into my cart where I then placed the cup of tea on my bed and curled up with my journal and a pen where I started to write up a journal entry about today's happenings until I got bored and decided to sketch Henry. 

I lifted the journal up and looked at what I had sketched and a large smile grew upon my face knowing that this is the man that I loved and I had finally got engaged to him. I was so happy that before I put the journal back on my desk, I held it to my chest as if I were hugging it and let out small squeals. 

 

\--- 

 

Once I had woken up I took a moment to lay there and rest but I soon stood up and put on my clothes, slipping my trousers on and buttoning up my blouse before sliding my boots up my calf and running my arms through the sleeves of my jacket. 

Once I was finished dressing, I walked into Jacob's room to find him already up and ready, "Hi, Jacob. Can you do my hair for me please?" I said as I took a lock of my hair. 

"Of course," he moved to the side of his sofa and patted a spot for me to sit, "I've been doing it for you ever since we were little." 

"Quite a good stylist may I had." I mumbled. 

We both chuckled before Jacob continued to talk, "Do you want to go on an outing today, possibly? We could go to the pub or take over some blighter strongholds." 

"Well," I sighed, "if you don’t mind me talking about Henry all the time." 

Jacob scoffed, "Don’t mind at all."  

"See!" I exclaimed, "You're doing it again." 

"What?! Am I actually that obvious?" He shouted as he tugged on my hair. 

"To me you are! I've down you all my life I can read you easily. If you don’t want me to talk about Henry then tough luck – we just got engaged and you should expect me to talk of him." I said. 

"Not my fault he proposed to you at this time..." He mumbled. 

I sighed and let out a breath, "Look, Jacob - I am so sorry, I've been looking to spend time with you as well and I get that this was a bad time for him to propose but.. We've loved each other forever and, now is a good time to get married – just before he goes to India." 

"Loved each other together?!" He shouted, "It's only been a few months and you two are already getting married and leaving!" 

"You don’t know when we're going to leave, Jacob..." I mumbled. 

He continued to shout, "Do you not see how much Henry talks about leaving London and returning to India?! He's probably going to marry you and get his arse out of here in no time and you're going to leave me!" 

"I thought you've wanted to be free of me Jacob," I sais calmy but my voice got louder and turned into a shout, "I always thought myself a 'burden' to you considering your actions!" 

"No, no! I always thought myself a burden to you! And after we killed Starrick and agreed to start again," Jacob stopped shouting and continued in a mumble, "I thought that we could finally be, siblings again." 

I sighed, "Okay what about, me and Henry get the wedding done quickly and I postpone the trip to India – knowing Henry, he'll stay for me and we can stay together for a little while longer." 

"That sounds, good." He said with more excitement in his tone. 

 

\--- 

 

I had spent the day with Jacob in fight club and lots of pubs of his choice. Jacob had gotten massively drunk and I had to escort him back to the train where then he fell asleep obnoxiously snoring and groaning, and even sometimes talking nonsense as he choked on his own saliva. 

I chuckled as I watched him make an idiot of himself before excitedly jumping off the train and racing to Whitechapel to visit Henry in his curious shoppe. As I walked into his shoppe I took off my jacket and placed it on a chair in the entryway before heading behind the counter and into his office where he was sitting on a sofa and reading a book, "Hello Henry!" I said as I rushed up to him and sat down hip to hip next to him. 

He chuckled, "How are you Evie? Your day with Jacob, how did that go?" He asked as he bookmarked his page and set it down whilst wrapping his vacant arm around me. 

"It went well, at first," I paused to laugh, "By the end of the day he had already gotten so drunk I had to practically carry him back to the train – which was a pain – where he then instantly fell asleep." 

"Sounds like the Jacob we all know and love." He sighed, "Anyways, its too late now to go seek a wedding planner." 

"Hmm?" I mumbled as I rested my legs on the sofa and my chin on his shoulder. 

"Here," he said as he reached forward and grabbed a book off of his shelf, he held the book up and rested back, "one of your favorites." He turned to me and smiled. 

I was confused but I just went with whatever he wanted to do; he released a breath before opening the book to a random page, "Pride and Prejudice." He turned to me, "Want to read this or another?" 

Once he said that it came to my realization that he had just wanted to sit in place and read together – not the most ideal outing for most couples, but definitely one of my favorites, especially with Henry since we both loved reading and cuddling with each other, "Maybe another." I joked. 

"Anything for you, let me go find some from those shelves over there." He held a finger out before slowly removing his arm from around me and going across the room to shuffle through the shelf. 

As he was searching for another book I looked around the quaint room and enjoyed the atmosphere; the only lighting were few candles giving off a subtle and warm glow, but leaving most of the room dark, a window directly behind the sofa that’s covered in pillows and blankets with raindrops pitter-pattering on the glass leaving a relaxing sound in your ear and a comforting shadow on the wall in front of you as well as parts of the ceiling, the crowded bookshelves overflowing with books accenting the walls as well as pictures and paintings above Henrys desk of India and him and his family. 

I crossed my legs and placed my hands in the little opening of them and slimed at Henry as he came back with some more books and as he sat down with the books toppling over onto the sofa; we both chuckled as I started to rummage through the pile of books now in front of me, I picked each book up and read the title and a few quotes, I did this to each until I found a novel that sounded interesting, "“Know your own happiness. You want nothing but patience- or give it a more fascinating name, call it hope.”" I quoted from the book Sense and Sensibility, "Let's read this one." 

Henry took the book out from my fingertips and read a little on the page where I had found the quote until he agreed, "Sounds interesting. Have you read this before?" 

I shook my head no, "I haven't. We should start from the beginning if you haven't either." 

He looked at me and grinned, "Okay, let's read it from the beginning then." 

I smiled as I placed the books on the couch to the floor; I moved back to the couch and I wrapped my arms around Henry making him fall over, now I was clenched to his side with my head snuggled in the crease between his head and shoulders, while Henry calmy went with it and started to read from the beginning. 

It was nice listening to his voice and the rain as I cuddled with him in this comforting room; he chuckled before quoting, "“The more I know of the world, the more I am convinced that I shall never see a man whom I can really love. I require so much!”" he paused, "Did that happen to you?" 

My eyes were closed as he asked and I was practically falling asleep from this long day but I murmured, "It did actually, I always thought I would never love a man and they wouldn’t love me." 

"I guess that’s not true for you then." He declared. 

"Ha." I paused for a moment, "I love you Henry." With my eyes still closed I moved my head and I placed a kiss on his cheek before I rested my head in its previous position. 

"I love you too, Evie." He added. 

I smiled and I could tell that he was grinning – or at least I could feel his pulse through his neck, his heartbeat did seep up just a tad, but he continued to read as I laid atop of him. 

 

\--- 

 

**_HENRY'S_** ** _POV_**  

 

I finished by saying the last line of Sense and Sensibility, and then I added, "I can't believe we finished it that quickly." 

I closed the book and gently set it down on the floor, "Evie?" I asked as she did not respond; I quickly realized that she had fallen asleep, probably from the long day Jacob must have given her.  

I slowly and carefully slid out from under her and removed myself from her grip which was still surprisingly strong even in her sleep. I stood up in front of the sofa and looked as she tossed and turned while her chest moved up and down and breath escaped her lips. I chuckled and smiled knowing that she was still as beautiful in her sleep as she is when she's killing tens of people at a time; I left the room to grab a spare blanket that I've kept in a drawer, before returning to Evie and draping the blanket over the couch and over her body. 

I turned back and blew out the candles sitting on my desk when I then left the office room to return to my bedroom, where I then let myself fall asleep thinking sweet thoughts of Evie and I. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a lil shorter :-(

CHAPT 2 

 

**_EVIE'S_** ** _POV_**  

 

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in Henry's office, realizing that I had slept over night at his shoppe, I quickly forced myself up so I could get ready for the day knowing that Jacob would be angry; ever since we had both defeated Starrick, we both had a moment of realization where we _knew_ , that we were in fact the only family that we had left – and we needed to make up spending time together that we had lost during our training years and our mission years. 

Once I collected my jacket from the front of his shoppe, I threw it on and took a look around  to see if Henry was still here or was out and about; As I scouted his bedroom and back around hiss office, I couldn’t find him so I walked back out the front room but stopped in to entryway when I heard footsteps behind me. 

I stopped and turned around, I was met with Henry shuffling through some papers; "Henry!" I exclaimed as I walked up closer to him. 

He looked up from the paper in shock but his expression faded away into a content smile, "Oh Hello, Evie." He held out the papers, "I have already talked to some wedding planners in the area.. These are some of the papers she had handed us – to look at, so I was hoping if we could, spend the day together, not just looking at these papers obviously but, with each other." 

I smiled at how flustered he was getting, "Of course – I'll spend time with Jacob, later in the week then." 

Henry's smile faded into a slight frown as he peered behind me, "Or he'll spend time with us..." 

I furrowed my brown and turned around - I sighed as I watched Jacob enter the shoppe door and greet us while stupidly drinking a tankard of beer at 10 in the morning. 

"Hello Jacob," Henry greeted, "what brings you here today?' 

"Oh you know," Jacob mumbled as she took another sip of his drink, "assisting you in, your wedding, things." 

"Jacob – you will have absolutely no clue what to do, plus this is _our_ wedding." I said in response while pointing at Henry and I. 

Jacob tilted himself back and dropped his jaw in an offended motion, "But it's our wedding to, you're my sister!" He exclaimed while walking forward. 

"Jacob," I bellowed, "please, another day." 

""Another day' is never in your words." He commented, "So today is a good day, don’t you think greenie?' 

Henry walked up behind me and whispered, "I can't tell if he is drunk or his normal self...." 

"I don’t either..." I whispered back to Henry; I continued speaking louder to Jacob, "Okay, Jacob – stay with us today but no more coming over unexpected and please – no drinking at 10am." 

Jacob furrowed his brow, "If I can't drink you won't have my presence." 

"Then leave?" I added confused at my brothers words. 

He gritted his teeth and gulped all the remaining beer down his throat before setting the tankard down on a bookshelf and continuing by exclaiming, "Well – where do we start?!" 

Henry took a deep sigh and said, "Venues... Evie and I – We, have to choose a venue." 

"Venues eh?" Jacob burst out before I could say anything; "I think, that something along the Thames would be good." 

"The Thames?" I asked, with a clear irritated tone, "Why river Thames?" 

"Its pretty," he draped his arm over Henry's shoulder, "don’t ya' think so, Greenie?" 

"Its uh, not particularly, clean, though." Henry mumbled. 

"I have a feeling you two don’t want me here." Jacob walked over to the taxidermy bear near us and started poking at it, "All the better." 

Henry and I both deeply sighed before I continued speaking and giving some suggestions, "If we spoke to Queen Victoria – maybe she would be glad to offer some room at the palace?" 

"That’s a good idea Evie." Heny said with a smile. 

Jacob walked over to the chair set behind the front dsk and placed his feet on the wooden table and added, "You remember though – Evie – you said that, one thing to her - 'Stop your imperialist desires.' Ha." 

"Yes I remember I was the one who said it." I snapped at him, "We can still ask I'm sure she wouldn’t mind." 

"Oh of course she would-" 

"Jacob!" I shouted. 

"Alright, enough with the bickering," he paused, "Jacob, Evie and I will go to Buckingham, while you stay here – okay?" 

Jacob held his hands up in an 'I don’t care' gesture while Henry and I wrapped hands and walked out the door; "Do you think he was drunk?" I asked. 

"I still couldn’t tell." Henry chuckled as he looked back at the shoppe doorway. 

We both laughed and walked down the Whitechapel roads and into The Strand where we eventually grabbed a carriage and made our way into Westminster. 

We both jumped off the carriage and let it crash into a pack of blighters – which was hilariously funny between the two of us, since our name was now associated with terror, all of them scrambled away as fast as possible letting their fellow gamemates get themselves out from all of the splintered wooden planks. 

We both ran from the incident as the police arrived, both clutching onto each others hands as they desperately looked around for the do-ers. 

As we ran away we headed in the direction of the palace to go talk to her majesty; hopefully that she would be thankful enough to let us host our wedding there; in my mind I was super excited, I knew that she had to let us do this for all our actions, saving parliament from devastation, all of London – really. 

Henry and I both helped each other over the  utterly large fence guarding the palace and headed into the room where she always sat; we walked up the staircases and into the large foyer where Queen Victoria was conveniently placed in front of the lit fireplace. 

Still clutching onto Henry's hand we both approached her, "Your majesty." I exclaimed. 

"Oh hello! Dame Evie Frye, Sir Henry Green." She said as she fully turned to us, "What do you wish to speak to me about?" 

"Well, your majesty – Henry and I are getting married-" 

"Oh congratulations to the both of you!" She exclaimed as she interrupted me mid-sentence. 

"Thank you." Henry said, "But you see – Evie and I are looking for a Venue and we wish to hold it, here." 

Queen Victoria's face lit up with joy, "Oh of course! How could I ever deny the two of you? Now before we finish discussing anything else – you two have actually caught me at a bad time, would you mind stopping by tomorrow to discuss in detail of how you want your wedding set up?" 

"Of course." Henry politely replied, "We'll make sure to stop by tomorrow and check in with you." 

"Great, oh and Evie," Queen Victoria added, 'If I cant make it to your wedding for any reason, save me a slice of cake – will you?" 

I grinned, "Of course your majesty!" 

"Thank you. Well, I"ll be off now," she said as she started walking down the hallway away from us, "Congratulations you two!" 

Henry and I smiled at each other as we watched the Queen walk away from us; Henry then mumbled, "Now what – do we just, return back to Jacob?" 

"I mean, I guess. He's left alone in _your_ shoppe." I said realizing that Henry had left a possibly drunk Jacob alone in his shoppe where he was specifically told to stay. 

Henry sighed, "I've just now realized what I've done," we both chuckled, Henry started to speak again this time with a less cheerful tone, "I realize what a mess he could brew up, but if we return to him he'll follow us around the whole day." 

I gritted my teeth and inhaled through them, "Oh, then I don’t know... what id, he wasn’t drunk, and we could just walk around together?" 

"He drank a full tankard pf beer at 10 in the morning I don’t doubt hes had more." Henry chuckled. 

"Well" I sighed, "then we gotta go get Jacob if you don’t want  your shoppe on fire. 

We both looked at each other in disappointment and sighed before be both quickly agreed to a race back to the curious shoppe; Henry bolted down the stairs as I jumped over the railing to get a head start. I was running through the rugged dirt of the parks as I ran past pedestrians and blighters occasionally turning around to see if Henry was behind me – I had only seen him once before I turned around again to only policemen and noblemen with confused looks, Henry must've climbed up a building and this was where he was faulty. 

I chuckled at his mistakes as I entered the road slipping past carriages and dashing over crosswalks; I checked once more and I didn’t see Henry, I again assumed that Henry had taken another route, which made me thinking he had screwed up or had gotten in front of me. 

Either way I was still having fun competing against Henry, this was one of the only competitive things we've done together which frankly reminded me of Jacob and I during our younger ages, always fighting for the win. 

 

\--- 

 

I had made way to the Curious shoppe where I found Jacob seated in the same place, with another tankard of beer for some odd reason; "I see you got another." I said whilst scrunching my nose. 

He held up his tankard in a 'ceers' gesture, "Indeed I did." He took a sip from it before asking, "What did Queen V say?' 

"Queen V?" I said while crossing my arms, "She said we could host it there but we would have to come by tomorrow to talk in further detail." 

"Ahh, I see. Wheres Greenie?" He questioned as he took yet another sip of his drink. 

I chuckled, "him and I agreed to race here." 

"Ah, just like the ol' days." He chuckled, "Anyways knowing that you're going to leave me here as you and him pick out flowers from that pressed flower collection of his, I'll just get going." 

"Jacob you're drunk." I exclaimed as he stood up from the chair. 

"When am I not?" 

I scoffed, "If your going just make sure _not_ to set parliament on fire, okay?" 

He gulped down the rest of his drink and stepped out the doorway, "Well then sister dearest, do you know where I can get some explosive barrels?' 

"Jacob!" I bellowed. 

"Tis' only but a joke, sister." He said as he walked out the shoppe and shut the door behind him. 

I sighed knowing that Jacob was now gone from here and Henry and I could do some flower picking in peace. 

I stood there with my arms crossed and enjoyed the now quiet room now that Jacob had left; I looked around the shoppe examining things that I've missed – little trinkets from I assume India lining the bookshelves, intricate rugs and drapes placed around the area – photographs of London that Henry had apparently taken from some rooftops; I chuckled imagining Henry carrying one of those bulky cameras up a building just to take a photo. 

As I was examining the bookshelves I heard the door open, I turned around and Henry was finally back; "Where's Jacob?" He asked as the first thing he said when he walked through the door. 

"Left," I chuckled, "He drank another tankard of beer and decided he didn’t want to be apart of the flower picking." 

"Really?" He questioned, "That’s the most important part!" 

 

\--- 

 

After a long day of flower picking – which was actually very challenging – Henry and I were once again curled up together with a book; one that he suggested yesterday, obe that we haven't read yet. 

As of now I wasn’t really paying attention to the book he was reading aloud but his heartbeat; I was pressed up against his chest - I was just focused on him, his heartbeat, the warmth radiating off of him, his lungs moving up and down at a steady beat, the smell of mixed flower scents – strong but not too strong to irritate you. 

"Henry..." I mumbled. 

"Yes, Evie?" He replied whilst placing the book down on his knee. 

"No more reading, for now..." I mumbled once more as I adjusted my head to bring it up closer near his shoulder. 

"Well - I thought you enjoyed reading." He responded while a puzzled tone accented his voice. 

"I do... I just" I paused to yawn, "It's just I'm tired and can't focus on what you're reading – plus I'd rather have both your arms wrapped around me." 

Henry chuckled and agreed; he placed the book down on the floor before he propped me jup on his chest and wrapped his arms around me while his chin was placed on top of my head. 

"That’s better..." I once more excitedly mumbled, "If I fall asleep here.. Don’t move me..." 

"I wouldn’t move myself of you for the world, Evie." He said in a gentle tone. 

I sighed and snuggled my face into his chest, "I'm glad I met you..." 

"As of me," he responded, "I don’t know what I would do if you hadnt arrived here in London – if I never met you." 

I chuckled, "Die in despair." I said in a witty tone. 

"Exactly that." Henry agreed as we both sat there and laughed with one another  

We stopped talking after that and instead laid with each other; each other twisting and turning but still close to another– our hands wrapped and our cheeks pressed, kisses every here and there. 

A night that was most certainly filled with joy and compassion – love and joy as we sat with each other listening to the wind making Henrys shoppe creak every now and then, the branches rustle in the distance and the shallow and gentle breathing of another.


End file.
